


Theme Park

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, Hostage Situations, Original Character Death(s), Terrorists, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Dana was convinced she'd see ghosts at the abandoned theme park. She got more than she bargained for.





	Theme Park

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this almost a year ago and abandoned it due to my busy schedule, but I'm finally posting it. With that being said, sorry if the timeling of things doesn't seem as drawn out as it should be. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

“Please, can we go?” Dana begged Hao for the fifth time that day. 

“Why do white people always want to do crazy things like this?” He responded with a question of his own. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“You won't shut up unless I say yes.” 

Dana smiled. She only had a few more weeks left of the semester before she had to go home, and the idea of going through an abandoned theme park made her insides squirm with anticipation. Taking pictures there would be super neat, and the creep factor would be exciting. Although hardly anyone believed it was haunted, Dana found a website mentioning multiple people claiming to see white faces if they ever got too close. If that didn't point to ghosts, Dana didn't know what she'd do. Ghosts were a very interesting concept to her, and learning about the Chinese culture and concepts of ghosts made it all the more interesting. 

Couples that had children practiced a sort of ritual a few times a year in which the family offers food and paper money sacrifices to their ancestors to make them full from a good meal and rich in the afterlife. If a couple married but never had children then died, their ghosts would be stuck wandering the earth, poor and hungry.

There had to be ghosts wandering around the theme park. Dana was nearly sure of it, and planned to be the first to get it on camera. She wanted Hao to come because he was her best friend, and, to be honest, she was a little afraid to go on her own. On top of it all, Dana knew she'd eventually get him to say yes and go with her. 

“Let's go this weekend, okay?” 

 

“Why did you take so long getting here? The sun is going to set soon.” Hao complained.

“I'm sorry! I forgot my camera and had to turn back when I was halfway here.” 

“You have a phone, why couldn't you just use that?” 

“If I want to see ghosts I need a real camera to capture footage!” 

Hao simply shook his head. It was impossible to argue with Dana on anything.

“Let's just go already. I want to be home by dinner.” 

The two walked along a long road that lead toward the central building of the theme park. Surrounding it were broken, rusted, and overgrown rides and booths. 

“How long has this place been like this?” Dana asked, inspecting a picture on her camera.

“As long as I can remember.” Hao said. “This place is already giving me the creeps.” 

“That's because you're setting yourself up for a scare.” Dana smiled. “Let's try to get inside.”

“All the windows and doors are boarded up.” 

That didn't stop Dana from pushing and pulling on the boards. It took several different attempts, until the bottom few boards of a door broke free. It was a small passage, but if they crawled on their stomachs they could get in, which is exactly what they did. 

“Hao, look.” Dana pointed at an arcade machine that's screen still flickered with life. “There's still power in here.” 

“That's weird.” 

Dana snapped a photo of the room before slowly making her way toward the machine. Another machine from somewhere upstairs made a noise and made her jump. Dana chuckled to herself, then moved to a room off of the arcade. It appeared to be a storage room, but nonetheless, a picture was taken. 

“Hey, uh, Dana.” 

Dana turned around and left the room to find Hao to her right, in the doorway of another room. The content smile on her face slowly disappeared as her eyes scanned the room. The makings of a drug lab took over whatever the room used to be. That meant someone had been using the theme park, and they weren't alone. From beyond a doorway further into the room, the shadow of a man grew until they were face to face with a masked man. 

“Dana, run!” 

The door they came in wouldn't allow them to leave at once, so Dana ran up the stairs, only to be stopped by another masked man with a gun. 

“What have we got here?” The man asked, tilting his head. 

Dana's throat tightened and she felt very warm. She was nervous. 

“P-please don't kill us.” She whispered, raising her hands. 

Another gun cocked behind them, noting they were surrounded. It was presumed that any sudden movements would end their life. The man in front of Dana grabbed the camera out of her hands to look at the footage, before smashing it on the ground. Dana let out a gasp, all her memories in China now destroyed. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” The man taunted. 

He put his hands on Dana's face, forcing her to look up at him.

“Don't touch her!” Hao yelled, stepping in front of her and pushing the man away.

It was too late for him. The man from behind had fired several bullets into his body, blood splattering Dana's face as she let out a blood curdling scream. 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

Dana had fallen to her knees, weak at the sight of her best friend's limp body. She reached toward him, but was pulled away by one of the men. The last thing she saw was the butt of a rifle coming at her face, promptly knocking her out.

 

The first thing Dana noticed before she even opened her eyes, was the massive headache she had. The second thing was how incredibly cold she was. It was hard for her to open her eyes, but when she did, she was nearly in the dark. Only a few lamps and light sticks made the room softly glow. Dana had no idea where she was. In an attempt to sit up and gather herself, she struggled. Her arms were tied behind her back. Suddenly she remembered the sight of Hao’s bloody body and started crying. 

“She's awake!” Someone yelled. 

Three masked men approached her, cornering her as they looked for answers. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Were you sent here by someone?” 

“How did you find this place?” 

Dana sobbed. “I just wanted to see ghosts.” 

“What?” 

“I wanted to take pictures of ghosts but you killed my friend.” 

A hand and a knife found their way to her throat, and she stopped crying for just a moment. “If you don't shut up, you'll end up just like him. Who are you?” 

“Dana. Dana Wells.” 

“Dana. You're American?” 

“Yes.” 

“In China for…”

“Study abroad.” 

“A smart girl. Now tell me this Dana, how did you get in?” 

“I broke the door. By the arcade machines.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to catch ghosts on camera.” 

“Ghosts.” The man deadpanned.

It was now that Dana realized these were the infamous ghosts. The white masks would fool anyone from a distance. She felt stupid. 

“You're going to stay with us for a while.”

Dana tried to nod, afraid that her voice had disappeared. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears. Scared and nervous didn't even cover the range of fear she felt. 

“Please, I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home.” 

“That won't be happening.” 

The man let go of her face and tears blurred Dana's eyesight again. 

“Keep an eye on her.” 

 

A fire pit with no fire and a table with no food. As the day, or night, Dana wasn't sure what time it was anymore, dragged on, she was painfully aware of her state of being. Still cold, and now hungry. With the way her stomach acted, it was probably long after dinner time. She could only hope someone noticed she hadn't returned to the dorm and let the authorities know. 

When her stomach wasn't bothering her, Dana sat, trance-like, thinking of Hao. He tried to protect her but ended up risking his own life. It was all her fault, though. If she hadn't begged him to come here, none of this would have happened. With that, she found herself crying again. Her sinuses became clogged and she couldn't breathe from her nose, nor could she dry her face of tears. 

The room she sat in was relatively quiet, aside from the natural noises the building made. That is, until the rhythmic buzzing from what Dana immediately recognized as her phone went off from somewhere within. 

“I thought I told you to turn that off!?” 

“I swear I did!”

Two men rushed to the phone's location, and, rather than simply turning it off, they smashed it upon the ground. 

“Good job.” 

“What? It's off now. No one can trace us.” 

Dana's ears perked up. If her cell phone was on this whole time, there had been some sort of signal going in and out. As horrid of a thought it was, if Hao’s body remained untouched, his phone might still be giving off a signal too. That meant someone might be able to find her after all. Or, she hoped. She needed to get out of here before something even worse happened. 

 

With every moment Dana was awake, she was painfully aware of her surrounding environment. There were always two men in the room with her, and the room was always rather dark. She could see sunlight peeking through a crack in the wall, coming to the conclusion she had survived the night. Occasionally there were footsteps above her, but the men hardly ever talked to her or each other. 

Dana's stomach growled loudly, though she barely acknowledged it. Her lips were already feeling dry and she felt too weak to move. This was how she was going to die, she was sure of it. Dozing in and out of sleep was all Dana could do with nothing else to keep her occupied. With no food, she felt forever tired. She feared every time her eyes closed, they wouldn't open again and that would be the end of everything. 

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching made her open her eyes. Men in white masks approached her, but they all looked the same. She could tell this was the same guy from before only because of his voice. 

“At first I thought, what can we do with you? We obviously can't let you go running off to the police if we let you go. But you're not worth wasting a bullet on either. Such a pretty face…”

“Please.” Dana barely managed to whisper. 

“And then I thought, why not test our new batches on you? We needed a willing participant.” 

Dana swallowed hard when she saw the man take out a needle. He was going to put something in her body and she couldn't stop him.

“No, please. Please. No.” 

Dana squirmed in fear in her chair, but to no avail. The man stepped behind her, taking the needle to her arm. Dana had never liked needles, even from doctor visits, and made a face, letting out a squeak. 

“Good girl.” The man said, patting her head. “I'll check on you in a bit.” 

A tear silently fell down Dana's cheek as she sat still in her chair, for she couldn't do anything but. If she got out of here, she'd probably end up with a serious drug problem, amongst many others. 

As the drug worked its way through her system, Dana could only think about Hao. All of this was her fault. If she would've just listened to him, he wouldn't be dead and she wouldn't be tied to a chair with unknown substances coursing through her veins. She could already feel it. Her heart was beating faster because of the drugs. Her thoughts started to become scattered. 

The only thing she could think about was death. Maybe if the substance in her veins would just kill her, she wouldn't be tormented and could seek peace in the afterlife. 

While her brain and body felt all sorts of odd, Dana had to do a double take at the ground. She thought she saw the glow of something red, but it had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The blink of a small LED red light flashed again, and this time she knew she wasn't imagining it.

“What the hell?” Dana wonder aloud.

“Shut up!” A masked man growled, pulling out duct tape from a box to force Dana to be silent. 

After the man returned to his position, the red light flashed again, and all Dana could do was stare. Was it a secret camera from the boss of the white masks? If so, it wasn't hidden very well. Dana wondered what else it could be, but then it moved. It seemed to be a small robot of some sort, moving with the two wheels on it's sides. It circled her, then disappeared behind her, somewhere beyond her range of eyesight. 

“What was that?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Well go find out.”

Someone sighed before their footsteps receded from Dana's position. All was quiet for a moment until the man came running through the room. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“It's a little robot on wheels! I can't fucking catch it!” The man huffed. 

“Fucking shoot it then! Quit playing around!” 

The man grabbed a gun and ran off in a different direction in search of the robotic device. Dana returned her attention to where she first saw the device, and surprisingly found another one with it's red blinking light looking at her. Suddenly a single shot rang out and the device was shattered. The remaining masked man in the room turned to look at her, and Dana couldn't help but to feel extremely panicked as he slowly came toward her. 

“Time to take you upstairs.” 

Even with duct tape over her mouth, Dana still managed to scream. The muffled sounds weren't loud enough to alert anyone, even if there was someone around.

 

Dana was thrusted into a room where she tripped over her own footing and landed on the hard, wooden floor beneath her. There was no chair to sit on this time, and she wasn't sure if that was better or not. The room around her appeared to be a run down office. 

“Keep an eye on her. Something seems fishy.” 

Dana hardly noticed the other masked man behind the desk. He sat at a chair cleaning his shotgun, something Dana hoped he wouldn’t have to use on her. She couldn't help but to tremble. She was so scared. She looked around as she struggled to get in a more comfortable sitting position. There wasn't much to the room, just wooden walls, the desk, and a single window that didn't actually lead to the outside. Another door lead into what appeared to be a bathroom, while the door she came from was part of a long hallway. Clearly they were keeping her in the middle of the building so she couldn't even think of escaping.

She wanted to cry again. Dana closed her eyes tight, hoping to force the tears away before reopening them. Again, she spotted the red blinking light from before. Was it following her? Why? She stared back in confusion for a moment, then the light went dark. The device remained intact and mostly concealed in the room. 

It was only a moment after that an explosion could be felt through the floor from some other, more distant part of the building. The man in the room jumped up and ran into the hallway. Others followed suit, creeping out of the woodwork and making a commotion without obtaining any results. Another explosion followed shortly, followed by gunshots. A lot of gunshots. The masked men in the hall acted quickly and started barricading the walls and doors of the office, as if it would hold off whatever was coming. 

More and more gunshots rang out, making Dana's heart race. They were getting closer. The band of white masks grabbed their own weaponry from a crate by the desk, arming themselves with grenades and other explosives. 

As soon as the explosions and gunshots started, there was suddenly silence. A second robotic device zoomed into the room from beneath the bathroom doorway. The masks struggled to shoot it, wasting a portion of their ammunition until the one with the shotgun put a whole through the floor, successfully ending the robots life. 

One of the walls started to glow, confusing everyone in the room. It was just a second before an explosion followed, taking at least two masked lives with it. Dana looked away out of fear and saw the red light from before. Was all the shooting and explosions somehow related to this device? Dana could only hope so. 

Turning her head back to the middle of the room, a Magic 8 Ball sized device rolled in and broke open, setting off a series of very blinding lights. Dana could only try to turn her head in hopes of it not permanently damaging her eyes. Some of the white masks groaned in discomfort, but not for long. More gunshots rang out, this time into the room Dana sat in. Perfectly lined shots made heads explode into red liquid as bullets made contact. Dana could only pray she was not the next target as she visibly trembled with fear. 

All the men around her were dead, safe for one: the man with the shotgun. He quickly covered the span of the room to reach Dana, where he forced her onto her feet and put a pistol to her head. 

“No more sudden moves, or she gets it!” He shouted to no one. 

He knew they were listening, though. Watching. The red light blinked again. Dana thought this was the end, for sure. This wasn't a movie. No one would be able to save her by shooting the gun out of the masked man's hand before taking care of him. Real life didn't happen like that, Dana was convinced. 

As Dana trembled in his grip, the man breathed heavy in her ear. Fearing the worst would soon come, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

Bang.

A single bullet whizzed by her, hitting the masked man square in his face. As his body shit down, he dropped to the floor, releasing his grip from Dana where she also fell to the ground in a panic. Blood was all over her. She was in a room full of death. 

“Clear the room!” A voice shouted. 

A woman rushed in with a gun as large as Dana's ever seen, followed by a man with welding goggles. More gunshots could be heard downstairs, signaling this wasn't over. 

“Come with me.” The woman said, slinging her gun behind her and whipping out a pistol.

Dana didn't have a choice. She didn't know who these people were, but she wasn't going to disobey someone that held a gun. The woman took hold of Dana's elbow as she guided her through the hallways of the abandoned theme park. Another man met up with the three, but was ordered to make sure the place was cleared with Jackal. 

Was Jackal a good guy, Dana wondered? Was she being freed? She had so many questions, but not before she was pushed aside to safety so the woman could put a couple bullets into another body. 

“Come.” 

The woman seemed calm and collected, quite the opposite of Dana entirely. The man with the goggles followed their rear closely with no discernable expression on his face. Corner after corner was taken, and finally Dana saw light again. Granted it was late evening light, but it was still light. More gunshots rang out, this time from the direction they were heading, and Dana's moment of happiness for freedom quickly disappeared. 

“You're safe now.” The woman tried to calm her as they approached a dark vehicle. 

Dana had no choice but to enter the vehicle, and was greeted by a man wearing white gloves and a surgical mask. A doctor. The inside of the vehicle was similar to what Dana thought an ambulance would look like. With gentle hands, the doctor removed the duct tape and wrist bindings from Dana. She could barely utter a thank you due to the mix of emotions she was feeling. 

“Can you tell me your name?” 

Dana blinked at the man. “D-Dana.” 

“Dana, do you know where you are?” 

She wanted to cry. She knew she was at the abandoned theme park, but now all she could think of was her best friend, Hao. Dana was saved, but his body remained among others in a run down amusement park. She couldn't save him. Dana began to weep again, causing a moment of panic within the vehicle. The doctor tried to say something to her but she hardly heard him over her tears. It was only when she felt another prick on her arm that she stopped crying, to scream, but not for long. She quickly felt tired, and slumped over to lean against the inside wall of the vehicle.

 

Dana awoke again sometime later in a small hospital room, big enough only for her. She had an IV drip attached to one arm and a heart rate monitor connected to her finger on the opposite arm. The room was bare, aside from the sturdy metal door that was the only way in and out. A keypad was next to it, making Dana wonder where she really was. 

It didn't take long to find out. Dana could see from a small window on the door, two figures were on their way into her room. Although she was nervous, there was nothing she could do to prevent them from entering. Someone had clearly brought her to a hospital-like place, so that meant someone was good, right? 

“Good, you're awake.” The doctor from before came in behind a woman and smiled, no surgical mask covering his face. 

“Dana, my name is Eliza Cohen and I am with Team Rainbow, an international counter terrorist unit.” She paused briefly, noting Dana's eyes widen in surprise. “We are trying to combat the White Masks, the group that held you hostage. We already had leads on activity in the area, but when you were reported missing by local police, we were able to work together and not only find and save you, but to wipe out another node.” 

The doctor messed with the IV drip and took a few notes on a clipboard next to Dana. Eliza paused again to allow Dana to absorb the information she was saying. It was a lot for someone to comprehend and fully understand after just waking up.

“Dana, you are here because you were held hostage by the White Masks. I need to ask you a few questions before we can consider releasing you.” 

Dana nodded slowly. The heart rate monitor gave away how nervous she was, which made the doctor smile.

“Do not be afraid.” He said. 

Eliza looked at Dana after grabbing a clipboard of her own and setting a recording device on the bedside table. “What were you doing at an abandoned theme park?” 

Dana swallowed hard, knowing she was going to look like an idiot. “I had heard rumors around school that there were ghosts wandering around. I thought if I took my camera, I could catch evidence of ghosts, but…” 

“But?” Eliza pressured. 

“I went with my friend Hao because I didn't want to go alone, but we found out there were no ghosts.” Dana paused, remembering what she wished never happened. “They shot him.” 

“Who?” 

“They shot Hao. He tried to save me but got himself killed.” Dana cried. 

Eliza took some notes as the doctor grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to Dana to wipe away her tears. 

“I need to back up for a moment before we continue. Can you tell me what people at your school were saying about these ghosts, and how long talk had been going around?” 

Eliza asked Dana many questions, both before her disappearance and during. Rainbow needed as much information on the White Masks as they could get in order to prevent and take them down. Eliza also stated they found the remains of her camera, but they could not return it, due to research on the terrorist group. They also found Hao's body and took him away in a body bag, and delivered the unfortunate news to his parents. 

After Eliza debriefed with Dana, the doctor now had an opportunity to speak.

“I've ran some tests and it appears you were injected with some sort of chemically created stimulant. We have you on a drip to wash it out of your system and re-hydrate you.” 

He continued with more medical talk, saying something about her ear among other things. It was hard for Dana to keep up. The two eventually left Dana alone to spend more time resting and recovering. Dana's head was filled with so much commotion due to all the recent events. Terrorists. Hao. Rainbow. There was only one thing that stood out from all the commotion. 

She had been saved.


End file.
